mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuttle Loop
|caption = Meta Knight using the second swipe of Shuttle Loop. |universe = |user = |effect = Meta Knight jumps into the air and goes into a loop while swiping his Galaxia, then swipes again. }} Shuttle Loop ( ) is 's up special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Meta Knight quickly jumps upwards into the air with his Galaxia extended and flips vertically to perform a loop, and then he flies higher up to swipe again. He travels a very high distance upwards when using the move, though he only slightly moves horizontally. Opponents hit by the Galaxia as he flies are dealt 6% slash damage with each swipe, with the first dealing low knockback and the second dealing with considerably more knockback. The move also has a sweet spot just as Meta Knight leaps into the air, which deals 9% damage to opponents hit. Offensively, the move is very useful for ending combos, as it has very little startup lag and can often KO opponents close to the upper blast line. However, it is also easily punished; not only does it leave Meta Knight helpless at the end, but the lack of horizontal distance covered can lead to opponents escaping the move before Meta Knight can deliver the second swipe. Given the high vertical distance the move covers, it also makes for an effective vertical recovery tool, though it does little to recover horizontally. Origin using Toss and then Shuttle Loop in Kirby Super Star.]] Shuttle Loop is an attack in the ''Kirby'' series that Kirby can use when equipped with the Wing Copy Ability. Originating in Kirby Super Star, the attack can only be used after using another attack called Toss, in which Kirby tosses an enemy upwards. When using Shuttle Loop, Kirby then loops around the enemy, hitting any enemies that collide with him and defeating the enemy thrown. Meta Knight is able to use the move himself in several games he appears in, starting with Kirby's Return to Dream Land. However, this version of Shuttle Loop is based on its version in Super Smash Bros. Brawl that allows Meta Knight to glide after looping, whereas the move in SSF2 is based on its version in , which in turn is based more on Wing Kirby's version. Gallery Screenshots Shuttle Loop Leap.png|Meta Knight leaping into the air with Shuttle Loop, on . Shuttle Loop Flip.png|Meta Knight performing the loop with Shuttle Loop, on Dream Land. Shuttle Loop Hit.png|Meta Knight hitting with the second swipe of Shuttle Loop, on Dream Land. MKBetaUpb.gif|Meta Knight hitting Marth with Shuttle Loop, on Tower of Salvation. MKBetaArielupb.gif|Meta Knight hitting Marth with his up smash and an aerial Shuttle Loop, on Tower of Salvation. Early designs Metaa1.png|The initial hitbox of Shuttle Loop. Metaa1,5.png|Meta Knight gliding, on Dream Land. SL glide attack.png|Shuttle Loop's unique glide attack. SL ending.png|The landing animation of Shuttle Loop. Trivia *Prior to ''SSF2'' Beta, the move worked more similarly to how it does in Super Smash Bros. Brawl rather than Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It had less of a vertical rise, Meta Knight only looped once, and he was able to glide and perform a glide attack afterwards. If he tried to platform-cancel the move but ended up falling off the platform then he would still become helpless. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Up special moves Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Kirby universe